nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Awuu-ue-Buraial-Burall
Grammar Basic Grammar Rules: * Verbs come before those who are taking the action * Ri(Verb) denotes present tense * Pi(Verb) denotes past tense * Ni(Verb) denotes future tense * Multiple versions, add an "i", for example Shahar (flower) to Shahari (flowers) ** If word ends in vowel sound, add "ri", ex. Gluubla (coast), Gluublari (coasts) Vocabulary Numbers: * 0 - Ma (mah) * 1 - Ama (Ah-mah) * 2 - Ima (EE-mah) * 3 - Uma (oo-mah) * 4 - Yma (Yee-mah) * 5 - Kishma (kuh-ish-mah) * 6 - Kish Ama (kuh-ish Ah-mah) * 7 - Kish Ima (kuh-ish EE-mah) * 8 - Kish Uma (kuh-ish oo-mah) * 9 - Kish Yma (kuh-ish Yee-mah) * 10 - Kishi (Kuh-ish-ee) * 15 - Kishu (Kuh-ish-oo) * 20 - Kishy (Kuh-ish-yee) * 25 - Kaishma (Kah-ish-mah) * 30 - Kaish Kish (Kah-ish-mah kuh-ish) * 50 - Kaishi (Kah-ish-mah-ee) * 125 - Kiishma (Kee-ish-mah) * 625 - Kuishma (Koo-ish-ma) * 3125 - Kyishma (Kuh-yee-ish-mah) * 15625 - Tishma (Tuh-ish-mah) Nouns: * Blood - Blac (Blah-kuh) * Boy - Cheldarn (Shell-darn) * Citizen - Chelyd (Shelly-duh) * Child - Chelydern (Shelly-duh-earn) * Coast - Gluubla (Gloo-blah) * Cold - Blagew (Blah-goo) * Dark - Nusx (Nuu-kis) * Egg - Lydern (Lie-duh-earn) * Empire - Cheall (Sh-eh-all) * Fiefdom - Irall (Ee-ruh-all) * Fire - Shahi (Shah-hee) * Flower - Shahar (Shah-har) * Force - Bleu (Bleh-ow) * Girl - Cheltarn (Shell-tarn) * Gold - Mawcuriks (Mah-kuu-reeks) * Ice - Blagi (Blah-guh-ee) * Iron - Mawcuhesh (Mah-kuu-heh-sh) * Island - Galgluud (Gal-gloo-duh) * Kingdom - Burall (Boo-ruh-all) * Lead - Mawcunusx (Mah-kuu-nuu-kis) * Light - Riks (Reeks) * Man - Cheldra (Shell-drah) * Magma - Shaheshi (Shah-heh-shee) * Metal - Mawc (Mah-kuh) * Mouth - Ba (Bah) * Ocean - Galabla (Gal-ah-blah) * Plant - Har (Har) * Principality - Burenall (Boo-ren-all) * Shell - Bluut (Bloo-tuh) * Steel - Mawcuhesha (Mah-kuu-heh-shah) * Stone - Hesh (Heh-sh) * Sun - Sha (Shah) * Tree - Harigush (Hah-ree-goo-sh) * Tribe - Ikall (Eek-all) * Tungsten - Mawcushahi (Mah-kuu-shah-hee) * Warm - Shahew (Shah-hue) * Water - Bla (Blah) * Woman - Cheltra (Shell-trah) * Wood - Gush (Goo-sh) * Word - Awuu (Ah-woo) * World - Gluudbla (Gloo-duh-blah Verbs: * Crush - Belluu (Bell-oo) * Dislike - Konuu (Koh-new) * Do - Sukuu (Sue-koo) * Enjoy - Nonuu (Noh-new) * Obtain - Kiwuu (Kee-wuu) * Run - Malameu (Mal-ah-meh-oo) * Sleep - Chushyu (Chuh-Sh-yuh-oo) * Slice - Balau (Ball-ow) * Walk - Lameu (Lah-meh-oo) * Work - Sylteu (Sil-teh-oo) Connectors: * Of - ue (oo-eh) * And - ae (ah-eh) * But - ye (yee-eh) * Except - ie (ee-eh) Titles: * Chief - Glaik (Gla-I-kuh) * Emperor - Glache (Gla-sh-eh) * Enemy - Chelykos (Shelly-koh-sss) * Friend - Chelynos (Shely-noh-sss) * God - Galn (Gal-nuh) * King - Glabur (Gla-Boo-er) * Lord - Glair (Gla-I-er) * Prince - Glaburen (Gla-Boo-er-in) * Spirit - Galnern (Gal-nirn) Descriptors: * Bitter - Lotmuth (Laut-moo-th) * Disgusting - Komuth (Kuh-O-moo-th) * Great - Buraial (Boo-rai-el) * Negative - Koha (Kuh-O-hah) * Positive - Noha (Nuh-O-hah) * Savory - Fetmuth (Feh-t-moo-th) * Salty - Vitmuth (Vih-t-moo-th) * Sour - Sutmuth (Soo-t-moo-th) * Sweet - Watmuth (Wah-t-moo-th) * Tasty - Nomuth (Nuh-O-moo-th) Colors: * Black - Gatbluut (Gah-Tuh-Bloo-tuh) * Blue - Gatbla (Gah-Tuh-Blah) * Brown - Gatgush (Gah-Tuh-goo-sh) * Color - Gat (Gah-Tuh) * Green - Gathar (Gah-Tuh-har) * Grey - Gathesh (Gah-Tuh-Heh-sh) * Orange - Gatsha (Gah-Tuh-Shah) * Red - Gatblac (Gah-Tuh-blah-kuh) * White - Gatblagi (Gah-Tuh-Blah-guh-ee) * Yellow - Gatriks (Gah-Tuh-reeks) Pronouns: * I - Ra (Ruh) * You - Pra (pruh) * He - Dra (druh) * She - Tra (truh) * You (plural) - Prari (pruh-ree) * They - Vrari (Vruh-ree) * We - Rari (Ruh-Ree) Other: * The-Le (l-eh) * Yes-Nha (Nuh-Hah) * No-Kha (Kuh-Hah) * Hello-Nesho (Neh-show) * Goodbye-Kesho (Keh-show) * Thank You - Weshinsy (Weh-shin-see) * You're welcome - Yaeshi (Yah-I-shee) Category:Languages Category:Aranfi